fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mars Aloysius
Mars Aloysius is a swordsman and mage who's skill and abilities have reached the status of legends. He is the only person to have been able to collect and wield the fabled 13 Banes of Destruction '''without dying from overuse. Stories of his feats spam from defeating demons, killing monsters, all the way to slaying dragons with a single sword, although it is not known whether there is any truth to these exploits. He is also '''Erza Scarlet's mentor in Sword and Requip Magic, tutoring her shortly after her arrival at the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mars Aloysius is an adult male in his early forties, he has long dark crimson hair that reaches his lower back and is very tall. He possesses extremely robust muscles and a carry's several large swords that are not stored in his pocket dimension for later use. During his younger years, Mars had short-long pointy hair wore jewelry such as earrings and necklace. The necklace and jewelry that he wears all contain gems with a shade of red to them, since red is his favorite color. His basic attire consists of some form of armor, but during his youth, he consecutively wore tank tops. Years later, Mars would sport a permanent scar over his left eye and cheek that he received when he battled a Wizard Saint to the death. From that point on, he would sport several types of masks and armor sets to conceal his scars from other people. This response was his way of avoiding his opponents from feeling sympathy for his injuries and to hide any signs of weakness. Personality Mars Aloysius is a very serious and passionate man who finds no greater pleasure than using his swords. Mars always prefers to do things alone, proving to himself that he does not need the help of others to win battles, a way of demonstrating that he is extremely powerful and skillful. Mars prides himself on his swordsmanship, believing that he is without equal in this world, always looking to challenge opponents that he deems worth his time to battle. During his adolescent years however, he was extraordinarily cocky and overconfident boy who loved to live life fast and furious. In the old days, he believed that weaklings and defeated foes only deserved death, a belief that governed his mind during every battle he participated in, which would ultimately drive him to murder every enemy and adversary he faces in battle, laughing about it one minute later. Deep down though, he carried a tremendous amount of pain and hate that was born from his mother's death at the hands of his father. A hate that was directed to those who would abuse their power against those weaker than themselves, to those who would make others suffer. His only outlet was constant battle and manslaughter as a teen. It wasn't until he met his mentor that he learned to control and channel his immense anger, teaching Mars intense discipline and restraint, destroying his violent ways in battle. History A Mothers Love and a Father's Evil Before he was born, Mars's father was a drunk, violent man who would constantly beat and abuse his wife. During her 10 month pregnancy, Mars's father almost beats her to death, landing her in the hospital and under close surveillance for her personal protection. Two months later, Mars is born, his mother secretly leaves the hospital in order to take her son to a place where she can raise him without her husband finding them. They both move to a town in the far north, where no one knows who they are. At the age of ten, Mars begins to work in the fields in order to help support his mother, as they were currently living in the poor district of town. His mother had fallen very ill several months earlier, so he was saving up money in order to purchase medicine. After finally having enough money to buy medicine for his sick mother, he races to the pharmacy to purchase the medication to treat his mother's illness. When Mars arrives to his home, he notices that the door was broken in, signs of a burglary. He rushes in to see if his mother is alright, but to his absolute horror and dismay, he finds his mother dead on the cold stone floor. Witnessing his mother's dead corpse, simply lying there, lifeless, causes Mars to breakdown in tears, cursing and ruing the man that took his mothers life. All of the anger, the hatred, and loathing causes the dormant magic potential inside him to awaken in the form of a magical sword. Mars takes the sword and vows to kill the man responsible for committing such an atrocious act. After burying his mother in a field of flowers, he sets forth to look for the murderer, believing that the man is still in town. Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia * Ironically, Mars, being his first name, was the Roman god of war, while his last name, Aloysius, is German for "fame and war." His name literally translates to "God of war and fame."